Lotions such as sunscreen and insect repellent are often called for at the same time. A person hiking in a sunny area, for instance, may apply sunscreen to provide protection from the sun and apply insect repellent for protection from insects. Applying these lotions generally requires a user to place a roughly estimated quantity of lotion on their hand and wipe across an area of the skin to be protected. Such application, when done over large portions of the body, requires the user to repeatedly place lotion on their hand for wiping. This can lead to the hand becoming disadvantageously greasy. Further, as the hand is not absorbent, application with the hand can be un-even or splotchy.
Also, the lotion must be carried in a container. Commercially sold containers for such lotions are typically in the 6 fluid ounce or larger size range. Thus, a person who wishes to carry sunscreen and insect repellent will be generally required to carry two bottles of at least 6 fluid ounce size. Carrying of such bottles is often disadvantageous, particularly in association with recreational activities such as hiking, camping, biking, or water sports.
Further, for insect repellents in particular, aerosol spray cans are typical commercial containers. In addition to being bulky and inconvenient to carry, these can may lead to splotchy and un-even application. Aerosol application problems may be acute when applying to infants, small children, or around the areas of the face. Aerosol application may be further disadvantageous due to the well documented environmental consequences of aerosol Chloro Flouro Carbons ("CFC").
Some developments have been made regarding the problem of portability. In particular, single use pre-moistened applicators contained in a compact, sealed package have been developed. Generally, examples of known commercial embodiments of such products may be referred to as "wet-wipes". A wet wipe as it is generally known comprises a fabric like article impregnated with a fluid, typically a surfactant and/or bactericide, and contained in a sealed package for a single use. When it is to be used, the sealed wet wipe package is torn open, the single use moistened wet-wipe removed, unfolded, and used.
A prior art example of a similar applicator for use with materials including sunscreen or insect repellent is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,487,932. This reference, however, teaches the use of a single piece sealed element only. That is, the sealed envelope-like package is itself the applicator. Upon opening the envelope, it must be gripped by a small tab and used as an applicator.
An applicator as disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,487,932 patent, or such as is generally known as wet wipes, would have problems when applying lotions such as sunscreen or insect repellent to the skin. A flat, fabric like swatch that generally comprises a "wet-wipe" type applicator may not be useful with sun screen, which often has a slippery, greasy texture when applied to the skin. A "wet-wipe" swatch would be difficult to hold and maneuver effectively under such circumstances. Further, these difficulties, when using the "wet-wipe", may lead to the user's hand becoming moist with the lotion, making gripping of the applicator even more difficult and also thereby essentially defeating the use of the wipe (i.e. to keep the user's hand free of lotion).
Another example of a prior art applicator is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,621,784, that generally discloses a one piece applicator that comprises an external pocket for inserting a portion of the hand. When unfolded, one side of the enclosure interior comprises an applicator surface for applying lotion. U.S. Pat. No. 2,621,784, however, also offers drawbacks. In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 2,621,784 teaches an enclosure for receiving the hand is not sealed or closed prior to use. Thus, the pocket may be subject to ripping and tearing during storage and carrying about of the article. In addition, the exposed pocket may likewise be subject to collecting debris during storage and carrying about.
An additional problem with applicators such as U.S. Pat. No. 2,621,784 that may comprise a pocket relates to the insertion of the hand into the pocket. Often this requires gripping the lotion-impregnated surface of the pocket, unfolding it, and holding it while a hand is inserted. This often results in undesirably getting lotion on the hand.
Further, applicators that may comprise a pocket may have problems associated with keeping the enclosure interior free of lotion while in storage. If contained in a sealed package, for instance, lotion may escape from the lotion impregnated surface and flow into the pocket interior. This likewise results in a user disadvantageously getting lotion on the hand.
An additional problem associated with the applicators of the prior art is that they are single use. After use, they must be disposed of In addition to being economically disadvantageous, disposable applicators are environmentally troublesome. Further, should a user desire to make several separate applications during a day, for instance, a number of single use, multiple disposable applicators must be carried.
Heretofore unresolved needs therefor exist for applicators for applying sunscreen and insect repellent in combination.